Danielle Rimmer
Danielle Rimmer was a contestant on Season 10 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 14th place. Personality Danielle was one of the youngest of the season. Because of her lack of experience in a kitchen, she found it difficult to keep up with the fast rhythm of Hell's Kitchen. She developed friendships with Dana and Christina. She had clashes with Kimmie, and dislikes towards Robyn and Barbie. Season 10 Episode 1 The eighteen chefs arrived to Hell's Kitchen via SUVs and police escort, and as they walked in, Sous Chef Scott introduced himself to the chefs and told them he shaved his head to prove his commitment to Ramsay and showed a picture of him with a full head of hair, before deciding to shave the chefs' heads, leaving Danielle concerned. After two chefs got their heads shaved, who were really Sous Chef Scott's friends, she was looking away, hoping to not be chosen next. As she feared, Sous Chef Scott chose her, but before he could shave her hair, Ramsay stopped him and told her to get back in line, much to her relief. He told the chefs to get in the kitchens to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Danielle set fire to her stick and was forced to stomp it out with her new shoes. She was the fourth person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Justin. She made a pasta dish, it was deemed a mess, and she lost that round to Justin. The red team eventually won the challenge 5-3, and they were rewarded with a steak meal at the patio cooked by Season 3 winner Rock Harper and Season 6 winner Dave Levey. During the reward, she was eager to take notes. Later that night, Danielle asked Barbie for which part of the penis she meant when the latter said that a perfectly cooked scallops should feel like a men's cock. During prep, she complained to Kimmie how frazzled and unfocused she was. During dinner service, she was on the appetizer station with Kimmie and Barbie. At one point, after touching Roshni's scallops, she thought they felt squishy. When Christina served Wellingtons with raw pastry, a fed up Ramsay shut down the red kitchen. Despite this, the red team won the service as they served all their appetizers compared to the blue team’s zero, and she felt that the women deserved to win for getting appetizers out first, and was happy that none of the chefs from the red team were in trouble. Episode 2 During the Scallop Challenge, Danielle was not seen during the scallop gathering, and was paired up with Christina. They were seen only bringing up one attempt, and it was accepted. The red team won the challenge 6-2, and they were rewarded with a trip to Catalina Island with Ramsay on board a yacht, and a zip lining experience. After hearing that, she called their reward more than she expected. During dinner service, Danielle served as a floater. At one point, she asked Briana to do something after the former served three risottos with three different colors. Before an argument between Barbie and Robyn occurred, she and Christina stopped them. Both teams were named joint losers and they were asked to nominate two people each. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 During the Immigrants Lunch Service Challenge, Danielle was on the pizza station with Barbie and Kimmie, and expressed hope to get everything out correctly. The red team got their orders finished first after she got her final pizza out, they were sent to help the blue team, and they won the challenge. They were rewarded with a trip to San Diego with a safari trip, and got to fly in a private jet. During the reward, she commented that she was doing more in Hell’s Kitchen that she had in her life. During dinner service, Danielle was on the meat station with Kimmie. She was not seen that night, the red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, she considered Barbie for acting quiet that night. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 The next day, a group of dogs were let loose in the dorms, and their loud barking woke up the chefs, confusing Barbie. Once up, Sous Chef Scott gave them overalls to put on. During the Creative Lamb Challenge, Danielle was paired up with Tiffany on the lamb chop dish, and during the cooking, she questioned why the rack of lamb was in the oven as it could overcook. They were the first pair to have their dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against the pair of Clemenza and Don. Tiffany presented their anchovy and pine nut crusted lamb chop and a souffle. Despite questioning the souffle component, Ramsay deemed the dish fucking delicious, and that he would pay a lot of money to pay for that. After a tough decision, Ramsay awarded both pairs the point. The red team eventually lost the challenge 2-3, and they were punished by ashing off the paint from the sheep, eating sheep testicles, and clean up both kitchens along with prepping them for that night’s service. During the punishment, Danielle refused to eat them, Kimmie called her a bitch in response, and told the former to suck it up and put the balls in her mouth. As Kimmie was downing the testicles, she did not react with amusement. Later, she and Dana discussed Kimmie’s poor attitude, and went to Kimmie to ask what she did to upset her. However, Kimmie said she was felt like giving her attitude, angering her, leading to a shouting match annoying Christina. During dinner service, Danielle was on the appetizer station with Christina. After Ramsay called out the first order for the women, she did not know what it was, and asked her teammates what he called out. Despite her eventually remembering the order, an annoyed Kimmie accused her of trying to have the dumb blonde look going as Ramsay urged her to speed up. Then, she sent up a raw and under seasoned risotto, with Christina spitting out her taste when Ramsay asked them to eat it, and he berated her for rushing while Robyn told her to concentrate. Later, Robyn asked her for a time on the refire so she could drop her calamari, but she was not communicating properly, angering Robyn, especially when she walked her dishes before Robyn was ready. However, she felt that it was not her fault Robyn could not handle herself on garnish, but despite the poor communication, the women were pushing out appetizers. After Roshni got kicked out of the kitchen, she took over meat, and sent up her Wellingtons. However, she sent up cold Wellington sauce, and Ramsay kicked her out of the kitchen along with Robyn. Both teams were named joint losers, and they were asked to nominate two each. During deliberation, Danielle considered Robyn due to sinking on garnish that night, but the latter reminded he how she stopped communicating with her, and told her to fuck herself. However, she felt she did nothing wrong the entire competition, and considered Kimmie for being a fucking idiot. Danielle was the red team's second nominee for elimination, with Roshni as the first, and they joined Don and Brian from the blue team. During her plea, she felt she had no other problems besides communication. She survived elimination, and said goodbye to Roshni as the latter was reassigned to the blue team. While being dismissed, she called elimination scary and was glad to be safe. Episode 5 Back at the dorms, Danielle called Roshni over for an ash tray, but the latter refused to as she was on the blue team now. Then, in the hot tub, Dana complained to her and Christina that Robyn blamed others for her mistakes. During the Mexican Cuisine Challenge, Danielle was not confident about turning a burrito into a fine dining worthy dish. However, Kimmie said that she did not care if she had problems as a burrito was not a hard dish to make, while she revealed she never made Mexican food until now, and was nervously hoping it was 125% perfect. She made a burrito, was the second person from the red team to have her dish judged, and went up against Clemenza. She made a New York striploin burrito, it was immediately criticized for falling apart when Thomas Ortega picked his piece up, and being hard to eat. She lost that round to Clemenza, but the red team won the challenge 3-2. They were rewarded with with a gourmet lunch at John Sedlar’s Rivera restaurant, and received salsa lessons. During the reward, she called it the best meal in her life. Back at the dorms, Tiffany drunkenly told Kimmie and Robyn that Danielle, Dana, and Christina criticized Kimmie's dish, even though it was Royce who said it. The next day, Robyn confronted the three on it, but she and Dana argued that she never said anything poor about Kimmie’s dish, and that she heard it from somebody and making assumptions. During the Mexican Night dinner service, Danielle was on the meat station with Robyn. At one point, she was confident her pork was the bomb, and it was her time to shine. However, her pork was raw, which Ramsay deemed the ultimate insult before pounding it, and Robyn felt bad for the pig as it was her fault, forcing the red team to restart their first entrée order. Later, she sent up her refire, hoping it was good, but fearful it was going to be raw, Dana and Christina urged her to get another pork fired immediately. However, the two's fears came true as the pork was raw, and a pissed Ramsay kicked her out of the kitchen with Kimmie expressing shock over how she served raw pork twice Both teams were named joint losers, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Robyn said the most common sense choice would be Danielle for serving raw pork twice, but she argued that she did not fuck up on anything until that moment, and Dana tried to defend her. Then, she, Dana, and Christina went back to the bedroom, and Dana wanted the three to stick together. Danielle was named the red team's second nominee for elimination, with Barbie as the first, and they joined Patrick and Guy from the blue team. During her plea, she claimed she put herself on meat despite never working on it before as she wanted to stay in the competition and stand out, before admitting to her mistake. After Barbie was sent back in line, the episode ended at a cliffhanger before Ramsay could go any further. Episode 6 Continuing from the previous episode, Ramsay eliminated Danielle for serving raw pork twice, and having her second horrendous performance in a row. During her exit interview, she was pissed, felt she did not deserve to be eliminated, called Barbie and Kimmie sneaky, fake, and out for themselves, and hoped for Dana to win the competition. Ramsay gave no comment on Danielle’s elimination, and she did not receive to coat hanging and burning portrait sequence. Nomination history Trivia *After her appearance on the show, she returned to the New York Yankees as a kitchen supervisor before becoming Sous Chef at Prudential Center. As of 2018, she got engaged. Quotes *"Not my new shoes!" *(Describing Roshni’s raw scallops during first service) "They felt squishy!" *(After being eliminated) "I'm honestly, I'm pissed off. I don't deserve to go home. Kimmie and Barbie, they're sneaky. They're out for themselves. They're fake. I would love to see Dana win. She's a strong cook, and I hope that she makes it to the end." External Links * Category:Chef Category:Season 10 Category:New Jerseyans Category:14th Place